


Night Date

by Lire_Casander



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How can a night like this go wrong? Obviously, I’m involved, it only can go wrong.<br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Date

How can a night like this go wrong?

Obviously, I’m involved, it only can go wrong.

Cook accepted my advances and agreed to go out with me once – and I was on time, but somehow I arrived half an hour late, and he was already tapping his foot on the ground, looking utterly upset.

From then on it all went downward so enormously that I can’t believe why he hasn’t killed me yet.

Surely a date night shouldn’t become a nightmare. And how am I supposed to go back to school and look him in the face after this disaster?


End file.
